


Змея не отравится собственным ядом

by tier_wolf



Series: 007 is also gonna die [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рядовая операция по поимке торговцев оружием, которая вдруг оборачивается чем-то гораздо более серьезным. И дело тут не только в скуке, хотя она и дурные воспоминания — отличный путь, чтобы вляпаться в неприятности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змея не отравится собственным ядом

**Author's Note:**

> Мэллори!М; AU к событиям "Казино Рояль", где Бонда успевают спасти от пыток, а Ле Шиффра завербовать.  
> Хаотичная миграция между обращением на "ты" и "вы" соответствует авторскому замыслу.

**0.**  
_Обманное движение — отпрянуть назад и тут же метнуться вперед, стремясь дотянуться до горла. Змея извивается на песке стальными петлями. Вот он, хрупкий хребет ненавистного тела, но переломить его, не напоровшись на ядовитые клыки, почти невозможно.  
Зверек выжидающе замирает, блестя бурой шкурой. Секунда — новый бросок. Гибкое чешуйчатое тело обвивает его смертельным удушающим арканом — хватило бы только сил перегрызть; хватило бы только упрямства до последнего вжимать собственным телом в окровавленный песок, чтобы вновь покинуть поле боя победителем. Снова, как бывало всегда._

**1.**  
Мысль отказаться, сбежать, хлопнув дверью, и напиться в ближайшем — нет, лучше в самом отдаленном баре — слишком заманчива, чтобы не уделить ей хоть несколько томительных секунд.  
— Я не буду отвечать за его безопасность, — наконец выговаривает Бонд. Нет, он слишком профессионал, чтобы отказаться от задания, но есть смысл поторговаться и нащупать границы своих полномочий.  
— Бонд, — негромко произносит М, — я ведь осведомлен о том, что произошло между вами. Вы считаете, что я могу позволить себе принимать необдуманные решения?  
Очень мягкий упрек, поданный так косвенно, что не каждый догадается сделать шаг назад. Но Бонд понимает и, выждав пару секунд, опускает взгляд в знак извинения. 

— Это рационально, — тут же смягчается М, — он хорош ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо для нашего дела.  
— Возможно, больше, — перебивает Бонд.  
— Возможно, — быстро соглашается М. — Поэтому я выбрал вас.  
Довольно наглая и неприкрытая лесть, но, глядя в лицо Мэллори, вообще сложно предположить, что он способен льстить или хоть раз произнести вслух что-то, не находящее отклика в его мыслях. Поэтому... После таких слов — уже никаких пререканий. Никаких баров на окраине. Дверь Бонд закрывает бесшумно, аккуратно придержав за медную ручку. 

**2.**  
Ле Шиффр горбится в кресле, упершись локтями в колени, и отстраненно крутит в руках мобильный.  
Он не реагирует на появление Бонда.  
Ничуть не изменившийся за несколько лет, человек без имени, личный ночной кошмар Джеймса Бонда. Отличный математик и очень плохой финансист. Игрок.  
— Надеялся никогда больше вас не встретить, — честно признается Бонд.  
В ответ его полосуют взглядом, как будто дают пару пощечин.  
Злость закипает внутри терпкой сладостью. 

— С момента нашего знакомства... Всё хотел спросить, видите ли вы хоть что-нибудь, — с вызовом произносит Бонд, указующе касаясь пальцами правого виска.  
Ле Шиффр невольно отзеркаливает его движение, подняв левую руку к лицу.  
Растерянность — лишь секундная. Губы приоткрываются изумленно, но тут же вздрагивают в злой усмешке. «Браво, мистер Бонд, теперь вы опустились в своих издевках достаточно низко».  
— Я вижу перед собой идиота, отчетливо, как никогда, — заверяет его собеседник, доверительно подавшись вперед.  
Так делает выпад гадюка, обнажая ядовитые клыки.  
Только вот противник Бонда сейчас не опасен; оба они знают, что Ле Шиффр не зайдет дальше пустых угроз.  
Бонд чувствует себя в безопасности. Чувствует томительное возбуждение.  
Не яростное желание, приправленное адреналином, а ровную, медленно нарастающую жажду.  
Он хищник, и его привлекает слабость. Его враг сейчас слаб, его враг — загнанное искалеченное животное.  
— В этот раз играем по моим правилам? — насмешливо уточняет Джеймс, и тоже подается вперед, сокращая расстояние.  
Ле Шиффр вздрагивает и откидывается в кресле, стараясь отстраниться, как будто невзначай — ему не удается, дрожащие пальцы выдают его в тот же миг.  
— Как пожелаете, мистер Бонд, — с фальшивым безразличием выдыхает он.  
Страх или ярость — не имеет значения, что бы он ни испытывал, это заставляет тонкую нервную кисть отчетливо дрожать. 

Бонд выдыхает сквозь зубы и поднимается из своего кресла.  
Лицо Ле Шиффра успевает исказиться гримасой злости, отвращения или страха, но отпрянуть он не успевает, ему просто некуда бежать — он плотно прижат к спинке кресла. Горло под ладонью Бонда восхитительно горячее, он сжимает пальцы, чтобы ощутить гладкость выбритой кожи.  
Чужие пальцы хватаются за его предплечье, бессильно царапают, заставляя ослабить хватку.  
— Я пожелал бы свернуть тебе шею прямо сейчас, — произносит Бонд и понимает, что врет — он хочет получить совершенно другое.  
— Вот так незамысловато? — шепчет в ответ Ле Шиффр, перестав сопротивляться.  
Да, к этому стоило бы быть готовым. Этот человек привык вести дела с парнями опаснее, чем Бонд, и дешевыми трюками тут ничего не выиграть.  
Бонд _действительно мог бы_ сломать ему шею. Но не собирается этого делать — они оба прекрасно знают, почему. 

И Бонд отстраняется, напоследок ласкающим движением огладив линию челюсти.  
Ле Шиффр совершает нервное движение, как будто хочет стереть его прикосновение рукавом, но в итоге только передергивает плечами и брезгливо сжимает губы.  
— Поговорим о работе? — предлагает он, исподлобья, снизу вверх глядя на все еще стоящего Бонда. 

**3.**  
Ему выделяют три дня для «ознакомления с материалами», и Джеймс старательно знакомится с делом. К вечеру первого он близок с бумагами настолько, что они пестрят круглыми следами от кофейных чашек.  
Подготовка всегда казалась ему достаточно скучным этапом, а в этот раз особенно — в этот раз у него есть особый повод для волнения.  
И все-таки он был бы идиотом (очень мертвым идиотом), если бы не умел выхватить из макулатуры, поставляемой ему Мэллори, живую трепещущую суть. Итак, на этот раз суть такова: Аллен Бернар, наркоторговец, человек, с которым некогда вел дела Ле Шиффр.  
След от кофейной чашки помечает страницу круглой отметкой «опасно!».  
Старые коллеги из преступного мира никогда не делают свежезавербованных агентов лояльнее к Ми-6. Но вопрос о лояльности в деле Ле Шиффра не стоит вовсе. Скорее о том, насколько далеко он готов зайти, предавшись ностальгическим мыслям о совместной работе с мистером Бернаром. Насколько далеко готов зайти сам Бернар, и как не позволить этим двоим столкнуться...

У человека на фотографии волосы цвета соли с перцем, и сероватая щетина на щеках. На вид ему лет пятьдесят. Чуть больше? Неважно.  
К вечеру второго дня Бонд так и не решается пристроить чашку поверх лежащего на столе фото. Мужское лицо, ставшее уже узнаваемо-знакомым, усмехается в ответ.  
«Каждому из нас когда-то было двадцать», — напоминает себе Бонд, глядя в зеркало.

Мистер Бернар должен был знать Ле Шиффра, когда тому было едва за двадцать.  
Эта мысль не дает Джеймсу покоя.  
На исходе третьего дня безделья он наконец отчетливо понимает, чего хочет. 

**4.**  
Держать их двоих в одной комнате должно быть совершенно невыносимо _для кого-то третьего_.  
Когда Бонд спрашивает про Аллена Бернара, Ле Шиффр поднимает бровь так, чтобы показать свою искреннюю незаинтересованность и паршивую память на имена.  
Когда Бонд сетует, что мистер Бернар, в отличие от Ле Шиффра, хотя бы попытался (не слишком-то удачно) подобрать себе нормальное имя, то об стену рядом с головой Бонда разбивается пепельница. 

Неделя начинается восхитительно, надо признать.  
Бонду нравится находиться рядом и ощущать, как накаляет обстановку его присутствие.  
Это была действительно плохая-хорошая-плохая-отвратительная-отличная идея отправить их на совместное дело, и, черт побери, оставить наедине.  
Бонду нравится чувствовать свое превосходство — в данный момент только лишь физическое, но это именно то, что нужно. Он без стыда играет против правил и от этого пьянящее ощущение вседозволенности становится еще более сладким.  
Ему хочется преследования, сопротивления, драки, всего того, что никак нельзя принести за собой в постель к женщине. Женщины слишком хрупки, чтобы выдержать его ярость, слишком нежны и напуганы; их невероятно легко сломать, и тогда они перестанут быть интересными. Джеймс старается быть бережным с женщинами — в своей неповторимой манере, конечно же.  
Вопрос, насколько легко будет сломать Ле Шиффра, его нисколько не занимает, потому что от мысли уничтожить эту злобно скалящуюся мразь в груди разливается томительное тепло.  
Бонд матерый охотник, и его добыча загнана в угол. 

В один из моментов перепалки они вдруг оба осознают себя подавшимися навстречу друг другу в жесте непримиримой злости. Почти что оскалившись.  
— Не буду врать, что воображал эту сцену, но почти рад, что мы оказались здесь, — произносит Бонд.  
— Не могу ответить взаимностью, — шипит сквозь зубы Ле Шиффр.  
— Конечно, — торопливо соглашается Бонд, в его голосе звучит очень фальшивое сочувствие. — Тебе сегодня предстоит пожалеть, что ты не пристрелил меня в ту знаменательную встречу.  
— Неоднократно жалел об этом и раньше, — Ле Шиффр недостаточно быстро отшатывается от него и оказывается впечатанным затылком в стену.  
— Человеческое тело такая хрупкая вещь. Удивительно, сколько боли могут причинить самые простые подручные методы, вам ли не знать...  
Запястья Ле Шиффра под его пальцами такие изящные, что неудержимо хочется их тут же сломать. Некритичное и болезненное повреждение.

Бонд смакует эту мысль и чуть не пропускает удар, предназначавшийся для того, чтобы сломать ему нос.  
Он злится той искрящейся терпкой злостью, которая чем-то сродни восторгу.  
Ле Шиффр смотрит на него мутно и расфокусированно, из уголка рта у него стекает кровь.  
Бонд слизывает эту каплю крови, а потом с удовлетворением выпускает чужое тело из рук.  
Наверное, он все еще хочет отомстить.  
Наверное, он просто не решил, _как_. 

Тишина на удивление не становится гнетущей. Бонд протягивает руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев чужих губ, и сразу же проталкивает пальцы глубже в рот, прижимаясь всем телом. Он не заметил, с какого момента у него стоит, и вряд ли готов задуматься, почему у него вообще стоит.  
— Тебе придется выстрелить в меня, чтобы я счел это отказом.  
«Все остальное только флирт», — мысленно договаривает он, почти равнодушно глядя в глаза Ле Шиффра. Ему все равно, что думает человек, стоящий перед ним — у Бонда старые счеты с воспоминаниями трехлетней давности, и он всерьез настроен отомстить.  
Ле Шиффр сжимает зубы и, дернув головой, сдирает кожу с костяшек его пальцев. 

Все остальное только флирт...

 **5.**  
Воздух Средиземноморья пропитан запахом рыбы, пыли, и ароматами экзотических цветов. Осень здесь — период затяжной агонии, в которой каждое существо, каждое растение пытается оставить в мире свой след. Цвет, запах, хрупкий иссохший скелетик на теплых камнях. Этот мир неожиданно диссонирует с внутренним состоянием Бонда.  
— Уже скучаете по Англии? — усмехается за его плечом Ле Шиффр.  
Усмехается очень лениво, даже не пытаясь ударить всерьез — вот уж кто действительно чувствует себя дома в грязном пригороде Италии.  
Бонд не находится с ответом и делает вид, что просто пренебрегает пустыми разговорами.  
И они молча расстаются там, на побережье, чтобы начать каждый свою партию. 

Номер Джеймса светлый и просторный, с длинными тюлевыми занавесками, разлетающимися от сквозняка, со стеклянными столиками и массивной резной кроватью светлого дерева.  
Он выставляет на стол бутылки и бросает в мусорное ведро букет цветов, пытаясь наполнить комнату следами собственного присутствия. Безуспешно. Помещение остается светлым и безликим. Это и к лучшему, может быть, но Бонд ощущает себя неуютно. Он представляет, как на другой половине побережья в своем отеле располагается Ле Шиффр: раскрывает на столе ноутбук, вытряхивает бумаги в соседнее со своим кресло, заказывает по телефону кофе — о, его принесут именно в такой чашке, которая идеально впишется в рисунок происходящего, в этом Джеймс уверен.  
Италия играет против Бонда. 

**6.**  
Начало операции в восемь по местному времени.  
Джеймс появляется в баре в восемь пятнадцать. Удача любит бесшабашных идиотов, почему бы и нет. Его соглядатай из Ми-6 хмуро просиживает штаны за стойкой. Бонд задевает его плечом, громко извиняется на английском, ловит краем глаза заинтересованные взгляды.  
Он ищет глазами Ле Шиффра, но не находит его.  
Когда на его плечо предупреждающе ложится ладонь, он с готовностью улыбается во все тридцать два, и обернувшись, представляется плохо выбритому невысокому итальянцу:  
— Николас Хоггарт.  
— Позвольте проводить вас, здесь слишком людно, — не озаботившись ответной улыбкой, произносит связной.  
Они минуют кухню, попав в какой-то пропахший масляной горечью коридор.  
«Я в игре», — сам для себя констатирует Бонд. 

**7.**  
Их посредник в торговле оружием оказывается еще более непрезентабельной итальянской мартышкой, чем его проводник. Яркая рубашка с пятнами пота, не скрывающая жидкую поросль на груди. Тупой угрожающий взгляд карих, навыкате глаз.  
Бонду не нравится Италия. Бонду не нравятся итальянцы. Возможно, его примирила бы с происходящим какая-нибудь местная красотка, но переговоры о продаже оружия — это не вечер в казино, такие вещи обычно организуются без лишних свидетелей. Тем более, женщины здесь ни к чему.  
— Мы наслышаны о вас, мистер Хоггарт, — расплывается в фальшивой ухмылке посредник.  
Джеймс столь же недружелюбно ухмыляется в ответ.  
Вряд ли кто-то может быть действительно наслышан о его личности, созданной сорок восемь часов назад. Но в его случае такие слова всего лишь форма вежливости — Хоггарт изначально создавался достаточно мелкой шахматной фигуркой, лживый чиновник средней руки, служащий военного ведомства, совершенно нечаянно ввязавшийся в поставки оружия. Нет повода для волнений, легенда убедительна и незамысловата.  
— Надеюсь, сделка удовлетворит нас обоих, — он отвечает грубоватой любезностью на чужую любезность, хотя предпочел бы уже оставить позади все эти расшаркивания.  
— Вас — скорее нет, — произносит его собеседник. И раньше, чем Бонд успевает осмыслить его слова, на затылок опускается что-то тяжелое, и мир стремительно гаснет. 

**8.**  
Он приходит в себя от головной боли и звука нескольких выстрелов. Чьи-то руки торопливо вытаскивают его из машины, роняют на землю.  
Кто-то склоняется над ним, разогнав других нецензурной тирадой на французском, измеряет пульс, прижав прохладные пальцы к пульсирующей артерии на шее.  
Острое дежавю накрывает его моментально, и он дергается прочь от этой руки.  
Закричать не получается — рот заклеен скотчем.  
— Бога ради, Бонд, — неожиданно спокойно произносит Ле Шиффр на хорошем английском, закрывая ему рот поверх клейкой ленты теперь еще и своей ладонью. — Приди в себя, пока не подставил всех нас.  
Джеймс замолкает и перестает дергаться, старательно вглядываясь в лицо Ле Шиффра. Небрежно падающие на лоб волосы, растрепанные ветром. Белая рубашка, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты.  
Ощущение повторяющегося кошмара очень медленно отступает. 

— Отлично, — кисло констатирует Ле Шиффр, видимо, отмечая какие-то изменения в его лице.  
Он поднимается на ноги, повернувшись спиной к лежащему Бонду, делает шаг к одному из парней, маячащих рядом. Забирает у него пистолет — тот отдает его без малейшего сопротивления.  
Бонд рефлекторно дергается, пытаясь закрыть голову, и понимает, что его руки все это время были крепко связаны за спиной.  
Два выстрела звучат коротко и отчетливо. Два тела падают рядом с Бондом: парень, у которого Ле Шиффр взял пистолет, и его напарник. 

**9.**  
Гостиничный номер Ле Шиффра оказывается именно таким правильным, как Бонд его себе представлял.  
С ноутбуком, бумагами и чашкой холодного кофе, позабытого здесь с утра.  
— Я могу пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас, потому что моя миссия сорвана и находиться здесь больше нет смысла, — произносит Бонд. А потом склоняется к уху Ле Шиффра, чтобы яростным шепотом прошипеть: — Что все это значит?  
Ле Шиффр успевает ухватиться за плечи Бонда раньше, чем Бонд еще раз его встряхнет, ударяя об стену. И они оказываются в какой-то довольно нелепой в своей интимности позе, почти напоминающей объятия.  
— Они знали, на кого ты работаешь, еще до того, как ты приехал, — отвечает ему Ле Шиффр, глядя в стену за его плечом, потому что они слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы смотреть в лицо противнику было удобно. — Нужно было вывести тебя из игры.  
— Я, пожалуй, все же не буду отдавать тебя на растерзание М, а прикончу сам.  
— М всё знает, — прерывает его Ле Шиффр. И первые несколько секунд Бонд не верит его словам, а потом издает злой рычащий звук и бьет противника под ребра.  
Ле Шиффр сгибается пополам, почти ткнувшись лбом в его колени, а потом вдруг поднимает лицо, смотрит на Бонда снизу вверх с сумасшедшей колючей улыбкой и хрипло смеется.  
— Партия за мной, мистер Бонд. 

Джеймс ломает журнальный столик и швыряет в стену пару бутылок прежде, чем успокаивается настолько, чтобы плеснуть себе в стакан виски и сесть.  
— Значит они знали, что к ним явится агент Ми-6, — отстраненно констатирует он.

— Наверняка, приготовили уютный подвал, чтобы вышибить из вас мозги и пару государственных тайн, которые можно перепродать, — Ле Шиффр медленно поднимается на ноги и отходит в дальний угол комнаты, подальше от Бонда, но скалится при этом провоцирующе самодовольно.  
— Что теперь? — спрашивает Бонд, прислушиваясь к волне злости, закипающей внутри с новой силой. — Мы не успеем создать новую легенду.  
— Нам не нужна новая легенда, — заверяет его Ле Шиффр с ласковой гиеньей улыбкой. Джеймс как будто снова ощущает его прохладные пальцы на своей шее и удивляется, как это могло хоть на секунду показаться приятным. — Легенда остается. Теперь я — настоящий Хоггарт, а вы неудачливый шпион, попытавшийся выдать себя за меня и добраться до глав синдиката. Вы героически погибли, мистер Бонд, убиты то ли контрабандистами, то ли собственными коллегами в попытке замести следы патовой операции. А я вступаю в игру. Вряд ли эти идиоты могут подумать, что к ним прислали двух агентов, одного за другим. 

Картинка, складывающаяся с его слов, достаточно хороша для миссии — они умудрились выкрутиться и не провалили дело. Но какая-то маленькая мысль на самом краю сознания никак не позволяет Бонду успокоиться. 

— Откуда могла быть утечка? Кто заранее предупредил их, что я буду агентом Ми-6? 

Он наконец переводит прямой взгляд на Ле Шиффра, все еще сохраняющего выжидательную позицию в противоположном конце комнаты.  
И тут же выдергивает из кобуры пистолет, резким рывком снимая его с предохранителя.  
Ле Шиффр послушно поднимает руки, раскрытыми ладонями к нему.  
Бонд знает эти тонкие прохладные пальцы. Бонда тошнит от желания их сломать.  
Он делает несколько стремительных шагов, преодолевая расстояние между собой и противником, и вжимает ствол пистолета в скулу Ле Шиффра.  
Тот неприязненно жмурится в ответ, пытаясь вжаться в стену и избежать соприкосновения с металлом.  
— Кто? — повторяет Бонд.  
— Я, — ровным шепотом выдыхает Ле Шиффр. 

Джеймс не стреляет, но замахивается, чтобы ударить рукояткой пистолета по лицу. Но неожиданно его пальцы слабеют.  
И Ле Шиффр придерживает его, не позволяя упасть, а потом забирает из ладони пистолет. В другой руке у него пустой шприц. _Италия явно играет против Джеймса Бонда._  
— Только не нужно больше кричать, — почти ласково просит Ле Шиффр прежде, чем Бонд встречается с полом. 

**10.**  
Приходить в себя черте где становится не самой хорошей традицией этого дня.  
Бонд прислушивается, в этот раз не торопясь открывать глаза. Запястья онемели. Он шевелит кистью и морщится от покалывающей боли.  
— Bonsoir, мистер Бонд, — звучит сбоку. — Не беспокойтесь, мы здесь одни. Впрочем... Нет, можете начинать беспокоиться.  
— Что это значит?  
— Флунитразепам, быстрый, но кратковременный эффект. Рекомендую, воспользуйтесь при случае.  
Бонд понимает, что привязан к кровати за лодыжки и запястья. К кровати в номере Ле Шиффра.  
Сам Ле Шиффр сидит в кресле, что-то сосредоточенно печатая на своем ноутбуке.  
— Какого черта? — переспрашивает Бонд, морщась от головной боли.  
— Не люблю, когда мне тычут стволом пистолета в лицо, у меня еще много планов на эту жизнь.  
— Это не повод снимать с меня одежду, — Джеймс пытается изобразить голосом сарказм, но выходит не особенно.

Ле Шиффр отрывает взгляд от экрана и смотрит на него долго, холодно и оценивающе.  
— Вы живо интересовались тем, какими методами пользовался в свое время Аллен Бернар, мистер Бонд.  
Глаза у Ле Шиффра должны быть теплыми, медово-карими, совсем не такими, как у сальных итальянцев в злополучном баре.  
Бонд в очередной раз возвращается к мысли о том, как выглядел бы Ле Шиффр без шрамов.  
_Едва ли менее пугающе._  
Бонд на пробу дергает руками, но они связаны на совесть. Его пронимает ознобом от мысли, что должно произойти дальше. От неизвестности.  
Фантазия, как правило, гораздо страшнее реальности.  
Ле Шиффр знает это не хуже него. Он снова утыкается в свой ноутбук, равномерно стуча по клавишам.  
— Развяжи меня, — требует Бонд, сдерживая панику в голосе.  
Он чувствует, как по виску стекает капля холодного пота. 

— Чуть позже, — обещает Ле Шиффр. Поднимается из кресла и подходит. Садится на кровати рядом с Бондом, касаясь бедром его бедра. Тонкая ткань светлых брюк к голой коже.  
Касается кончиками пальцев мышц живота, с ухмылкой наблюдая, как они резко напрягаются.  
— Я передумал, — хрипло произносит Бонд, — больше ни одного вопроса о гребанном Бернаре.  
Неплохая попытка. Ле Шиффр продолжает ухмыляться.  
Ведет рукой ниже, поглаживает пальцами между ног Бонда.  
— В прошлый раз вы демонстрировали больше энтузиазма, — констатирует он.  
Бонд сжимает зубы и дергается, ссаживая запястья о веревки.  
Ле Шиффр отстраняется и возвращается в свое кресло. 

— Я расскажу вам о том, чем мы занимались с ним, Бонд, а вы внимательно послушаете, и сделаете выводы о том, что может пригодиться вам для нынешней миссии.

 **11.**  
Джеймс просыпается без головной боли. Отлично выспавшийся. Не связанный и даже небрежно прикрытый одеялом.  
Он ощущает себя самым везучим агентом на этом чертовом побережье — кроме ссаженных запястий и двухчасовой лекции о ссудах на спонсирование закупок оружия, никакого ущерба его организму так и не было нанесено. Как ни странно.  
— Я понял. С этим старым хрычом вас связывали исключительно рабочие отношения, — произносит он в пустоту. 

Ле Шиффра рядом нет. 

**12.**  
Вода в душе шумит тихо и монотонно. Джеймс приближается еще тише, но Ле Шиффр словно ощущает его присутствие звериным чутьем и оборачивается. Они смотрят друг на друга оценивающе, как будто видят впервые.  
И все-таки Бонд не успевает отследить движение, после которого Ле Шиффр вскидывает руку с опасной бритвой.  
Джеймс успевает подавить порыв защититься рукой, но при этом рефлекторно отшатывается.  
— У меня _тоже_ до сих пор нет повода тебе доверять, — торопливо огрызается он, но позиции уже сданы.  
— Я обычно не убиваю людей ни для работы, ни в качестве хобби, — Ле Шиффр презрительно дергает плечом, с такой невыносимой самоуверенностью, как будто стоит перед ним в пиджаке за несколько сотен. 

Джеймс видит мокрую голую кожу. Он делает шаг вперед.  
Напряжение спадает само собой, будто разбившись сотнями водяных капель о белоснежный кафель. 

— Насчет работы готов поспорить, — возражает Бонд, но тут же замолкает, потому что на его горло ложится чужая ладонь.  
И это тоже опасно. Пугающе.  
Локоть отведен в сторону, большой палец ложится на ключицу.  
Бонд готов зло по-собачьи оскалиться, но пальцы на его горле не сжимаются, а осторожно ласкающе поглаживают. Не угроза. Обещание безопасности: он понимает вдруг, что Ле Шиффр собственной ладонью прикрывает его горло от удара, и значит, не собирается резануть по нему лезвием.  
Именно так. Ле Шиффр, дернув бровью, демонстрирует ему бритву, расслабленно держа ее между большим и средним пальцем.  
— Я не в восторге от таких вещей, — честно предупреждает Бонд, и тихо шипит сквозь зубы, когда лезвие скользит по коже груди. Вода, льющаяся сверху, горячая. Не больно, скорее неприятно.  
— Я знаю, — почти безразлично кивает Ле Шиффр, больше занятый лезвием, чем выражением лица Бонда. — Мистер Бонд в восторге только от адреналина.  
Кровь пахнет остро, липко и ржаво. Даже смешиваясь с проточной водой — все равно пахнет.  
Запах крови преследует Джеймса всю жизнь и никогда он не предвещает хорошего. Пульс ускоряется.  
Адреналин. Черт побери, какая грубая игра — но эффектная, надо признать. 

— У меня не встает от ранений, полученных во время миссии.  
«Вы попытались, Бонд» утешающей гримасой проскальзывает по лицу Ле Шиффра. Он успевает положить бритву и опускает руку вниз, касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев члена Джеймса.  
_У Бонда встает._ Черт побери.  
— Человеческое тело такой примитивный механизм, — доверительно сообщает ему Ле Шиффр, склонившись к щеке и касаясь губами щетины. Кажется, он насмешливо перефразирует одну из опасных шуток, произнесенных ранее самим Бондом. — Даже ваше. Даже если Ми-6 считает его отличным оружием.  
— Вы не считаете? — зачем-то глупо уточняет Бонд, удивляясь собственной эйфорической расслабленности и тому, как легко он перескакивают в обращении к друг другу с интимности к официальности.  
— Я бы на вас не поставил, — честно признается Ле Шиффр. — Но смотреть со стороны может быть интересно. 

Его ладонь отпускает горло Джеймса и тут же вновь сжимается на нем, но уже всерьез — удобно и обстоятельно, без игры в доверие.  
Джеймс в ответ с силой сжимает его запястье, торопливо смаргивая воду с ресниц.  
И пару секунд они двое снова молча и неподвижно смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
Бонд тянется за поцелуем сразу, как только в очередной раз убеждается, что его не собираются убивать — не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере.  
Он целует, наслаждаясь новообретенной инициативой, постепенно возвращая себе уверенность в происходящем. Ровно до того момента, когда его кусают в ответ, и во рту разливается неприятный соленый привкус.  
— Я же сказал, что не в восторге от таких вещей, — с раздражением напоминает он, резко вжимая противника лопатками в белую кафельную стену.  
Боль — это приказ к действию, это тревожный сигнал, маячок, за который цепляется сознание. Но боль — это не повод для возбуждения.  
— Дело не в боли, — как будто читая по лицу все его мысли, качает головой Ле Шиффр, — а в том, что _контролировать_ можно кого угодно. 

У Бонда есть тысяча мыслей на этот счет. О том, что Ле Шиффр не контролирует даже себя, когда дело заходит об азартных ставках. О том, что есть люди, контролировать которых невозможно по умолчанию. О том, что контроль — не самый продуктивный метод, особенно когда он идет под руку с наказанием.  
Но он оставляет эти мысли до следующего разговора, расфокусированно глядя в затылок Ле Шиффра — идеально подстриженные волосы, даже мокрые... И на его руки, ладони и пальцы, распластанные по кафелю.  
Вместе с попытками глубже вдохнуть в рот попадает проточная вода. Саднят порезы на груди.  
Бонд не понимает, что чувствует, кроме того, что кто-то только что надавил на все нужные кнопки его тела.  
Он не понимает, что чувствует по этому поводу Ле Шиффр — триумф или безразличие? С него станется что угодно.  
Джеймс вообще ничего не понимает в происходящем вокруг, но ему томительно хорошо, тем вязким, абсолютно плотским, физическим удовольствием, которое растекается по всему телу десятками вспышек. 

**13.**  
То, что порезы на его груди складываются в изящную длинную N он понимает гораздо позже, застегивая перед зеркалом рубашку.  
— Это реальная подсказка или всего лишь ссылка на одно из ваших безликих прозвищ? — уточняет он, когда будто невзначай встречает Ле Шиффра в холле отеля.  
Ле Шиффр вежливо и чуть брезгливо улыбается ему в ответ — словно и не было той доверительной близости-отстраненности в душевой.  
— Вы из тех не слишком понятливых людей, которые продолжают повторять одни и те же вопросы снова и снова, не правда ли, мистер Бонд?  
— Я люблю получать ответы. 

**14.**  
Джеймс и сам удивлен, насколько легко успокаивается в нем негодование по поводу предательства. Его посчитали необходимым вышвырнуть из игры — что ж... Чего-то подобного ведь он и сам ожидал с самого начала.  
В конце концов, дело не загублено. Просто они с Ле Шиффром поменялись ролями, и страховать теперь придется ему — в этом тоже можно попытаться найти некоторое удовольствие.  
Он занимается прослушкой.  
Отслеживает корреспонденцию — черт побери, не только электронную почту, с этим справился бы штаб, но и бумажные письма, которые обильным потоком сыплются на адреса глав синдиката. 

Ле Шиффр пытается продать несуществующее оружие. Бонд перебирает бумаги, выискивая в них ключевые слова — лежа привязанным к кровати, он отлично усвоил урок банковского документооборота.  
— Мы ждем получения чека... Чего-то, что скажет нам: руководство этих идиотов соизволило обратить на нас внимание и одобрило переговоры. Цифры, Бонд, большие круглые числа, это под силу даже вам, — Ле Шиффр постукивает пальцем по крышке ноутбука, в сотый раз объясняя одно и то же.  
Переговоры затягиваются.

Джеймс ходит по утрам на побережье, чтобы поплавать в одиночестве. Вода, неравномерно остывающая за ночь, вдали от берега уже по-осеннему холодна. 

**15.**  
Заявляться в номер к Ле Шиффру определенно глупая затея, но Бонд не был бы Бондом, если бы так запросто прислушивался к голосу разума, поэтому в пастельном сумеречном свете он появляется как будто из ниоткуда, сбоку от оконного проема.  
— Вашу мать, — комментирует происходящее Ле Шиффр.  
— Я не требую отчета по всей форме, но какого черта операция не двигается с места? — не утруждая себя приветствием, начинает Бонд.  
— Вот и отлично, — кивает ему Ле Шиффр, то ли не услышавший, то ли решивший проигнорировать вторую половину фразы.  
Джеймс не понимает, что конкретно его настораживает, но на всякий случай приближается, пристально вглядываясь в лицо собеседника.  
— Провалитесь к дьяволу, Бонд.  
Джеймс не торопится выполнить просьбу и склоняется над сидящим Ле Шиффром. 

— Под кайфом, — с легким удивлением констатирует он вслух.  
Ле Шиффр нецензурно огрызается, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя. Но почти сразу успокаивается, погрузившись в меланхоличную задумчивость.  
— Наши переговоры затягиваются, потому что теперь они стали _трехсторонними переговорами_ , — отстраненно произносит Ле Шиффр.  
Бонд замирает, прислушиваясь к холодку под ребрами.  
— Для поддержания боеспособности своих маленьких террористических шаек наши друзья готовы закупать не только оружие...  
— Кокаин, — понятливо договаривает Джеймс.  
— Препаршивейший, — с брезгливой гримасой отмахивается Ле Шиффр. — Но огромными партиями. Эта новость понравится вашему начальству?

«Определенно, да», — отвечает Бонд мысленно, прикидывая, как лучше передать всю историю Мэллори. Но вслух произносит нечто гораздо более важное.

— _Как поживает ваш старый друг, хорошо сохранился?_

Ле Шиффр кидает на него короткий затравленный взгляд и неприязненно отворачивается.  
— Аллен Бернар, — произносит он. — Его настоящее имя Фредерик Трейси.  
Бонд непонимающе напрягается — откуда и зачем эта неожиданная откровенность? Дело в наркотиках? Или это очередной момент извращенного доверия, незаметно протянувшегося между ними?  
— Я должен передать М и эту информацию тоже?  
Ле Шиффр издает короткий смешок.  
— Вы думаете, есть что-то, что я сам не рассказал М, когда он задавал мне вопросы?  
Несколько минут проходит в молчании. В комнате успевает воцариться тревожный вечерний полумрак.  
— Интересно, сколько времени вам понадобилось бы, чтобы выдать меня, — зачем-то произносит Бонд. Но Ле Шиффр не удивляется его словам.  
— Вы — лот номер один в моем списке на продажу, Бонд, — задумчиво заверяет он. 

Джеймс зябко передергивает плечами и отказывается от мысли о близости.

 **16.**  
Клочок бумаги, которого они так ждут, приходит воскресным вечером.  
Бонд откладывает его в сторону, и подходит к зеркалу, чтобы заново перевязать галстук. Затем и вовсе сдирает галстук с шеи и оставляет на спинке стула.  
— Пусть опергруппа готовится поднять свои задницы, — без приветствия произносит он в трубку. Его поймут правильно — все здесь дожидаются одного и того же.  
Координаты встречи приходят от Ле Шиффра чуть позже, чем он рассчитывал, но в пределах разумного — нет повода для паники.  
Итак. 

Осенний вечер в Италии. Сделка по перепродаже оружия и наркотиков с выходом на международные террористические сети. Заключительная стадия. Изъять товар и деньги, арестовать покупателя, по возможности — минимум шума.  
Личная ответственность Бонда (видит бог, он об этом не просил) — постараться, чтобы Ле Шиффра не пристрелили в процессе. 

**17.**  
Джеймс забывает об этом, как только видит Ле Шиффра в импровизированной комнате для ведения переговоров.  
Итальянцы послушно поднимают руки, злобно косясь на кобуры с оружием, но не делают попыток вырываться. Закрытое помещение, узкие окна на восьмом этаже, десяток вооруженных спецагентов.  
Ле Шиффр улыбается вслед уводимым так, что скрипнуть зубами хочется даже Бонду.  
А потом черкает на сигаретной пачке несколько цифр и протягивает Бонду, вытащив на ходу одну сигарету.  
— Заброшенный склад. Твои спецы разберутся с координатами.  
Он закуривает, продолжая расслабленно сидеть на низком деревянном стуле. Шум и окрики за дверью стихают, они остаются наедине, агенты заняты обыском соседних помещений.  
— Вот и всё? — задумчиво уточняет он у Бонда, живописно взмахнув рукой с дымящейся сигаретой. — Теперь мы наконец-то сможем расстаться?  
Бонд опускается на соседний стул, и кладет пистолет на стол, чтобы освободившейся рукой плеснуть себе виски в сомнительной чистоты стакан.  
Ле Шиффр салютует ему собственным _пустым_ стаканом и ставит его на стол донышком вверх.

 **18.**  
Боль в груди нарастает вместе с теплом. Бонд понимает, что прокололся, когда Ле Шиффр мягким неторопливым движением отодвигает его пистолет на край стола.  
— Половина Ми-6 за дверью, — предупреждает Бонд.  
Ле Шиффр задумчиво курит, стряхивая пепел на пол.  
— Яд парализует, но не мешает испытывать ощущения. Через пару минут нарушается зрение. Через восемь летальный исход. Десять — пожалуй, сделаем реверанс в сторону вашей выживаемости. У нас есть десять минут.  
— Тебя пристрелят на выходе, — непослушными губами произносит Бонд.  
За дверью в единое эхо сливаются несколько выстрелов.  
— Меня с нетерпением ждут на выходе, — поправляет его Ле Шиффр. — Оцените, какую услугу я окажу лично вам, Бонд. Вы умрете раньше, чем мои новые друзья войдут сюда. Вряд ли они попытались бы вас перевербовать — агенты вашего уровня не самый ходовой товар, честное слово.

Теперь Бонд ощущает озноб, непослушное тело предает его, и он хватает губами затхлый тяжелый воздух маленькой комнаты. Запах сигаретного дыма.  
— А ваш друг Фредерик? — из какого-то больного упрямства он продолжает говорить, в попытке понять, где сделал ставку не на те карты.  
— Мой... друг. Фредерик. Вероятно, его пристрелят после допроса. В отличие от меня, он давно не представляет никакого интереса и не принесет на блюдечке _сделку по сбыту британским чиновником оружия для террористических целей._  
«Так это было подставой с самого начала», — вдруг понимает Бонд. А он купился. Купился и М. Британии грозит довольно грязный скандал, а Ле Шиффр организует для себя вполне уютное существование в другой стране. Сотрудничая с другой разведкой — до тех пор, пока и ее не решится продать.  
Напрасно Бонд переживал, что он предаст Ми-6 под давлением Аллена Бернара.

Бернар был пешкой. Все они были пешками. Мелкие ставки, необходимые для того, чтобы прощупать почву и начать играть всерьез.

— Вы не поверите мне, если я скажу, что сожалею, — Ле Шиффр отстраненно констатирует — даже не спрашивает, да Бонд и не смог бы уже ответить.  
Он придает телу Бонда какую-то почти непринужденную позу и вкладывает в его пальцы тлеющую сигарету. Произносит одними губами мягкое укоряющее «тссс, тише», когда Бонд пытается пошевелиться.  
Конец игры _не должен быть таким._  
Он может выглядеть как угодно, но только... Только не так.  
Ле Шиффр склоняется над ним, почти коснувшись губами его губ, и сердце Бонда замирает на секунду предвкушением триумфа. Но Ле Шиффр отстраняется, не дотронувшись, и заодно изящным взмахом роняет со стола его стакан.

— Это была бы слишком шекспировская драма, — поморщившись, комментирует он. — Вы стали плохим капиталовложением. Но я _действительно сожалею_ , Бонд.

Джеймс видит его сквозь туманную пелену; смягчившиеся черты лица — будто смазанная неловким движением акварель. Шрам на этом рисунке становится и вовсе незаметен.  
Джеймс думает, что глаза у его убийцы и правда медово-карие. И теплые. В самом деле теплые. Очень редко, правда.

Через секунду наступает темнота. 

**19.**  
_Два тела сталкиваются в броске, чтобы единым клубком живой плоти покатиться по песку. Чешуйчатые петли сжимаются, заключая зверька в живую удушающую темницу. Рядом мелькают ножи ядовитых клыков._  
Бой никогда не бывает равным.  
Никому не известно, почему мангусты охотятся на змей.  
Но змеи...  
Змеи защищаются, убивая. 

_Едва заметный рисунок на мелком песке. Рубиновые капли, зигзаги, концентрические круги._


End file.
